


Британские каникулы

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дэнни все время их отношений знал, что однажды этот день настанет.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	Британские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри очень классный и автору хотелось тройничок с ним, таймлайн — начало 7 сезона, после награждения королевой.

Дэнни замер на пороге, застыл в дверях, не в силах сделать следующего шага. Если с Рейчел он не ожидал подобного и оно его подкосило, то со Стивом все было понятно с самого начала. Как бы они ни любили друг друга, Дэнни был недостаточно авторитарным для него. Сам порой хотел отдать контроль в чужие руки, и, так уж совпадало, что тяжелые дни на их работе выдавались сразу у обоих. Они понимали это и принимали, но оба знали, что однажды такой день настанет. 

Дэнни неслышно вздохнул, ослабил галстук, и, пересилив себя, вошел. 

Он понял, что Лэнгфорд заметил его, но в тот момент даже не сбился с ритма. 

— Я знал, что однажды этот день настанет, — негромко озвучил свои мысли Дэнни, обходя кровать по широкой дуге и стягивая на ходу галстук. 

Стив дернулся с невнятным возгласом “Дэнно…”, но твердая рука Лэнгфорда с силой вжала его голову в подушки, а ритм до того размеренно двигавшихся бедер усилился, отчего всегда сдержанный, по армейской привычке молчаливый Стив сорвался на такой нетипичный для себя скулеж. Жалкий и одновременно возбуждающий до мурашек. У Дэнни зашевелились волоски на руках от пробежавшей по всему телу дрожи. 

Он остановился с другой стороны кровати, возле кресла, повесил галстук на спинку и встретился глазами с понимающе улыбавшимся Гарри, ни на секунду не прекратившим жестко трахать вжатого в постель Стива. Стив пытался поднять голову, но Гарри лишь изредка дергал его за волосы, позволяя немного приподняться и вздохнуть. Стив пытался высвободиться, используя ноги, но Гарри и здесь не позволял ему сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, удерживая бедром и второй свободной рукой. Стив бестолково сжимал руки в кулаки, сгребая ткань на постели, и тут же разжимал — Дэнни пригляделся и понял, что руки у него дрожали. 

— Давай, солнце, — внезапно пробормотал Гарри, склонившись к уху Стива и глядя при этом на Дэнни, — покажи, как тебе нравится, а? Спой для меня… — Дэнни закусил губу, понимая, что у него начинает вставать. Ситуация была жуткая, но… — Для нас, — жестко добил Гарри. 

Он выпрямился, отпуская голову Стива, переступил ногами, упираясь крепче в постель, и взял такой темп, что у Дэнни поджались пальцы на ногах, а Стив, поднявший лицо и взглянувший на него, наконец, невольно хрипло застонал, в бессилии прикрывая полные удовольствием глаза. Гарри держал Стива за бедра и жестко насаживал на себя, шлепки бедер о бедра раздавались просто адские, в заднице Стива неприлично хлюпало. 

Дэнни задержал взгляд на расстегнутом ремне так и не снятых светлых брюк Лэнгфорда. Ремне, язычок пряжки которого при каждом движении колол задницу Стива. Гарри ускорился еще, хотя Дэнни казалось, что это было невозможно. Его светлая рубашка промокла от пота подмышками, по виску тоже скатилась капля. А Стив, наконец, начал подаваться назад, встречая каждое движение, и это уже давно не было похоже на нормальный секс — скорее на случку двух обезумевших диких животных.

И все же Гарри замер первым. Прикрыл глаза, прикусил губу, пережидая острое удовольствие и не обращая никакого внимания на разочарованного застонавшего Стива, а потом отстранился и упал на кровать рядом с ним, глядя в потолок и задумчиво улыбаясь. Стив пошевелился, собираясь приподняться, но Гарри жестко приказал:

— Лежи, — и Стив замер, с усилием расслабившись. 

Гарри лениво перекатил голову по подушке и улыбнулся сидящему в кресле Дэнни:

— Давай, теперь ты. Поверь мне, Стива хватит еще на пару заходов. 

— И что мне делать? — глупо спросил Дэнни. Гарри фыркнул. 

— Трахнуть его, что же еще? Не стесняйся, здесь все свои.

— Мда? — с сарказмом отозвался Дэнни, поднялся на ноги и, направившись к кровати, принялся расстегивать штаны. У него стояло уже давно, но возбуждение ощущалось будто издалека — слишком непривычной была мизансцена, слишком неловко он себя чувствовал. 

Дэнни обошел кровать, встал у изножья — напротив все еще раздвинутых ног Стива и, как завороженный, уставился на приоткрытую, покрасневшую, сочащуюся спермой дырку. Дэнни перевел взгляд на расслабленный влажный член Гарри, лежавший у него на бедре и невольно посочувствовал Стиву. Макгарретт не был снизу целую вечность, да и вообще особо не любил (Дэнни понимал, почему — ему не хватало контроля), а член у Лэнгфорда оказался большим. И все же, — Дэнни мысленно вздохнул, — именно Лэнгфорду. Проведя с ним всего несколько суток. Потом выслеживая, перехватывая, направляя. Убив за него террориста, виновного в смерти жены. Отстояв рядом на приеме у Королевы, потом напиваясь всю ночь, пока Гарри показывал им свой Лондон. 

Как много они успели понять друг о друге? Занятый пониманием, что Стив увлекся кем-то другим, Дэнни забыл, что нужно было смотреть и на Лэнгфорда тоже. 

Со Стивом они составляли яркий тандем, оба друг друга стоили. И только такому же сильному — равному — как и он сам, Стив мог бы довериться. Доверился. 

Лэнгфорд, закинув руки за голову, наблюдал за ним со своей нечитаемой полуулыбкой. 

Дэнни вперился в него прямым вызывающим взглядом, и Лэнгфорд поднял бровь, вопрошая. Но Дэнни не знал, что ему ответить, отвел глаза. Решительно взял с кресла подушку и подсунул ее под бедра Стива — с его ростом в некоторых позах приходилось идти на ухищрения. 

Стив молча сносил все, не двигался и не говорил. Он уже немного успокоился, дышал не так тяжело, но Дэнни видел мелкую дрожь, сигнализирующую о том, что Стив не кончил, хоть и очень хотел. 

Дэнни нашел смазку в складках покрывала — почти пустая смятая упаковка, смазал себя, потом коснулся пальцами все еще приоткрытой, пульсирующей дырки Стива — а вот ему совершенно не требовалось, кажется, именно на первый заход Лэнгфорд извел весь флакон. 

Стив сжался, когда он вошел, и чужая сперма выступила по краям. Было очень влажно, и понимать, что кто-то другой трахал Стива — и кончил в него — было странно. И, чего греха таить, в каком-то смысле возбуждающе.

Дэнни лениво двигался, в кои-то веки молча, пальцами все сильнее вцепляясь во влажные от пота бедра Стива. 

Лэнгфорд некоторое время наблюдал за ними, о чем он думал, по его лицу понять было нельзя. Однако через несколько минут наблюдений он сел и преувеличенно расстроенно вздохнул. 

— Все понятно, — нарочито весело сказал он. 

— Что тебе понятно? — нахмурился Дэнни, не переставая трахать непривычно покорного Стива. 

— Вам просто скучно друг с другом. 

— Я это и так знал, скажи что-нибудь новое, Шерлок, — огрызнулся Дэнни и ущипнул Стива за бедро, чтобы хоть так выразить свою досаду. Стив снова не отреагировал, только вздохнул и чуть шире расставил ноги, чуть глубже прогнул спину.

— Об этом я и говорю, — наблюдая за ним, сказал Гарри. — Не просто скучно, а СКУЧНО, я бы сказал. Нужен огонь. Страсть. Что-то, что заставит чувствовать себя живым. Причем и тебе, и ему. Я на минуту, — он махнул рукой в сторону ванной, — и кое-что вам покажу. 

Вода шумела секунд тридцать, потом Лэнгфорд вернулся, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, но так ее и не снимая. 

— Смотри. — Он забрался на кровать, встав на колени напротив головы Стива, и, крепко ухватив его за волосы на затылке, грубо поднял, заставляя опереться на руки. Стив глухо застонал, его задница сжалась вокруг члена Дэнни, и тот грязно выругался. 

— Вот видишь?

В тоне Лэнгфорда была лишь уверенность и чувство собственного превосходства. 

Продолжая удерживать голову Стива, другой рукой Лэнгфорд погладил свой полувставший член и направил ему в рот. 

— Соси, — приказал он, и Дэнни ощутил, как Стиву понравился этот приказ. Лэнгфорд смотрел вниз, на лицо Стива, Дэнни не было видно, но он представлял, как Стив неторопливо исследует доставшееся языком, как пробует неглубоко брать в рот, потом пытается заглатывать, пропускать глубже… Дэнни и сам не понял, когда успел ускориться, осознал только когда Лэнгфорд позвал его по имени. 

— Дэнни, притормози. Я хочу попробовать кое-что. 

Дэнни послушался. Лэнгфорд придержал голову Стива сверху и снизу, направил свой член в приоткрытый рот и медленно вставил до конца. Стив, натянутый между ними, как струна, содрогнулся. Лэнгфорд отстранился, давая ему прокашляться, а потом повторил. 

— Расслабься, детка. Тебе так будет легче.

От его слов Стива снова затрясло. 

— Сейчас Дэнни начнет, — остранившись, ласково сказал Лэнгфорд, глядя Стиву в глаза, — а я присоединюсь. И мы немного поработаем слаженно, как одна команда. Обещаю, тебе понравится. 

От его вкрадчивого тона и британского акцента у Дэнни у самого поджались яйца. 

Повинуясь взмаху руки Лэнгфорда, он задвигался внутри Стива, выстраивая размеренный ритм. Через несколько толчков Гарри исполнил обещанное. Стив глухо простонал и затих, тогда как дрожь его тела только усиливалась. Лэнгфорд трахал его в рот так же безжалостно, как имел в задницу каких-то полчаса назад. 

Через пару минут он отстранился, давая Стиву продышаться, а потом поднял на колени и поцеловал. Стив снова застонал и сжался, и Дэнни понял, что Лэнгфорд дрочит его член — в том же ритме, в каком сейчас работал и сам Дэнни. Он был уже близко, не хватало какой-то малости… Но Лэнгфорд внезапно отстранился от Стива и грубо повернул его голову к Дэнни. 

— Поцелуй его. 

Дэнни было неудобно из-за разницы в росте, ему пришлось остановится, чтобы исполнить приказ, и уже отстраняясь от зацелованного распухшего рта Стива, он осознал, с какой готовностью послушался. Чертов Лэнгфорд был прав. 

Он снова перехватил рот Стива, они целовались прямо перед глазами у Дэнни, и он видел, насколько Стиву это нравится — у него ресницы трепетали и сжималась задница. Лэнгфорд дрочил ему быстро, грубо, совсем не в том ритме. И когда Стив уже готов был кончить — Дэнни это ясно ощущал, — Гарри убрал руку и отстранился. 

— Кончишь только после Дэнни. Когда я тебе скажу. 

Стив издал звук, полный обреченности — и готовности так и сделать. А уж насколько ему понравилась идея, Дэнни почувствовал. В отместку он шлепнул его по выставленной заднице, с удовлетворением ощутив, как она сжимается на его члене. 

Лэнгфорд весело хмыкнул, заставил Стива снова опуститься на руки и принялся трахать его в рот уже всерьез. Дэнни временами казалось, что Стив сейчас либо умрет от удушья, либо захлебнется слюной. Зато, чем яростнее трахал его Гарри, тем активнее он подмахивал Дэнни, видимо, намереваясь заставить его кончить побыстрее. Что ж, Дэнни против не был. 

— Видел бы ты его, — внезапно сказал Гарри, на мгновение подняв на Дэнни взгляд и снова опуская глаза, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

О, Дэнни не видел ничего с такого ракурса, но мог бы себе представить. Алый натруженный рот, растянутый вокруг крупного члена, залитые румянцем стыда и удовольствия щеки, мокрые глаза со слипшимися от слез стрелками ресниц… Содрогнувшись, он кончил и почти сразу отстранился. 

Стив издал громкий задушенный звук, Гарри шлепнул его по щеке, призывая не отвлекаться, и через несколько секунд замер, запрокинув лицо и не отстранившись. Стив вынужден был все проглотить. 

— Кончай, — едва вытащив член из его рта, приказал Лэнгфорд. К удивлению Дэнни, Стив послушался. Он рухнул на кровать, будто марионетка с перерезанными ниточками, обхватил себя руками и затрясся в долгом, выматывающем оргазме. У него дрожали и поджимались пальцы, закатывались глаза, а рот был выпачкан белесой спермой. 

Гарри тем временем слез с кровати, скрылся в ванной и через минуту вернулся с мокрыми полотенцами. Он позаботился о Стиве и напоил его водой, Дэнни в это время приводил себя в порядок салфетками. Закончив, Гарри жестом подозвал Дэнни, и тот помог вытащить испорченное покрывало из-под Стива и уложить его в постель, закутав в одеяло. 

— Сними обувь и ремень, — скомандовал Гарри, и Дэнни подчинился, пока Гарри делал то же самое. Повинуясь его жестам, Дэнни лег напротив Стива и обнял поверх одеяла. Лэнгфорд занял место с другой стороны и обнимал со спины. Дэнни с беспокойством разглядывал пустые, смотрящие будто куда-то внутрь себя глаза Стива, и порывался задать вопрос, но Гарри опередил его. 

Он приподнялся над Стивом и прошептал:  
— Нам всем очень надо поговорить. О том, что было сегодня, и не только. Но гораздо позже, идет? А со Стивом все в порядке. 

— Идет, — сдался Дэнни. Он ему отчего-то верил.


End file.
